1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor mats. More particularly, the invention relates to mats for containing liquid spills.
1. Scope of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,235 to Stamatiou et al. discloses a holder for a disposable floor mat. The holder comprises a base on which the mat rests, at least part of the base having an integral wall so arranged as to form a recess. The recess is dimensioned so as to receive, the mat in a close fit, and the mat is held in place by a lip integral with the wall of the holder and extending above the recess. Guide means on the surface of the holder,provide correct placement of the mat in the holder. Additionally or alternatively, the base of the holder may include holding means comprising a plurality of upwardly extending hooks or spikes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,546 to Jones discloses a releasable mat holder for disposable floor mats. The holder includes a flat base to hold the mat, and a hingedly-connected side flap adapted to fold over on top of an edge of the mat and retain it in position. Means are included to hold the flap against the mat in a closed position to resist movement that would cause wrinkles or bunches in the mat. The base support includes a hand-hole adjacent the edge of the base and located so as to be covered by the flap in the closed position. By means of the hand-hole direct pressure may be applied directly against the flap or by pressing against the mat so as to overcome the holding means and facilitate opening the flap to release the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,733 to Mogel et al. discloses a holder for a floor mat comprising a connecting device and a connecting member having complementary connecting devices whereby the connecting member may be connected in a releasable manner to two adjacent mat holders so as to secure the mat holders together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,280 to Yamazaki et al. discloses a mat base plate for use with a shrinkable mat. The mat base plate includes an upstanding rim which extends around a floor of the mat base plate. The rim has a plateau surface at the top thereof, an outer wall, and a slope extending from the plateau to the bottom of the mat-receiving basin, which is formed by the rim and the floor of the mat base plate.
In general, the present invention provides a containment mat. The containment mat comprises a containment member and an absorbent member. The containment member is a flexible sheet that is impervious to water, mineral oil, linseed oil, vegetable oils, and other common household liquids. The absorbent member is a flexible sheet that is capable of absorbing water, mineral oil, linseed oil, vegetable oils, and other household liquids.
The containment member comprises first and second portions. The first and central portion is constructed and arranged to be disposed flat on a supporting surface. The second and outer portion is constructed and arranged to be a flexible flap which can be folded down over the first portion to form interlocking corners. The surface area of the central first portion is much larger than the surface area of the outer second portion. The flap is bonded to retain the folded configuration and the interlocking corners.
The absorbent member is freely disposed between the first and second portions of the containment member, arid over the first portion of the containment member, and is held therein and thereto by frictional forces resulting from surface tension between the containment and member and the absorbent member.